User blog:Vitorriq/Vitorriq's Cosmology
Introduction After a long time thinking. Here is my updated, complete and complex fictional cosmology. Hope you like it. You may want to ask questions. (Attempt) Description There are only two kingdoms, which are aspects of one, they call the same of Essence-Omnion, the first being "unmanifested pre-manifestation of unlimited possibilities" and the second being "manifestation of unlimited possibilities." Any attempt to describe, define, understand, imagine, and relate to their nature is only an empty and meaningless attempt. What is understandable would be that within Omnion there are an unlimited number of spheres and other forms of existence. Get out of a sphere for Omnion? Omnion is not a physical place where an object can be, even because it is the physical, spiritual, mystical, conceptual union, and so on ... of everything. Travels from spheres to spheres can be done with relative difficulty by a high amount of teleportation energy or portals with the use of immeasurable mystical or technological knowledge but there is a theoretically easy way to "navigate" in Omnion through an inconceivable existential anomaly though this alternative there is a danger that is good to be avoided (such anomaly is known as "X anomaly"). It is worth remembering that in some S.P.O.T there is a false image of an Omnion Destroy Omnion? Many beings have an uncontrollable desire for destruction. Thus, to destroy Omnion is impossible both because the concept of destruction and nonexistence came from itself, or only destroy an infinitely small fraction, even if the creature contains a destructive power above the concept of boundless and infinite. Thus it guarantees the unlimited "size" and "extension" of Essence-Omnion Content Among countless and infinite I can cite and describe the following nine spheres: 1- Hole: The only sphere "where" NOTHING exists. There is no time, space, matter, concepts, ideas, information and everything else. Although it is impossible to enter or leave it, a type 2 anomaly can make beings or objects "enter" and stay "in" but this same anomaly may be unable to make them "out" 2- The Court: A sphere equivalent to the size of an infinite universe where there would be only a circular infinity soil and equally infinite skies, as if it were a vertical cylinder, above there would be the Gypiriam, the Judge. Here where the Court Trinity resides 3- World of Secular Haze: One of the most dangerous spheres. Any form of physical life is contaminated by a ruthless and corrosive poison of an omnipresent green haze. This is capable of killing any physical, biological and chemical life form from 10 to 30 seconds. 4- Quarantine Zone:' 'By the' 'Court Trinity '''was isolated to prevent a dangerous parasite-virus from contaminating and corroding everything there is. It is unknown how each of these different spheres are in detail, but what is known is that there are three spheres contaminated by the parasite-virus''' named Qbyuyam '''were sealed in an impenetrable force field and invulnerable even for this creature. '''5- Cemetery: A lonely planet floating to the limited space and small. Here millions and millions of dead reside, serving as food - even dead - for mysterious and sentient necromancer magical energy 6- Cold Tomb: A planet floating in limited space and small. It is dark but with a cold so extreme that temperature below absolute zero is instantaneous which can cause damage in material beings and even immaterial and divine. 7- Black Biogeography: It is a dark and dangerous realm. It is an infinitely flat planet where forests, savannahs, fields, jungles, fields and macabre and twisted marshes would reside. Here lies hundreds of evil creatures 8- Primer: It is known as the reality where the author and curious readers lives. It can be called and known by its inhabitants as "real world" or "reality". A sphere that is a probably infinite expanding universe with thousands of galaxies and everything else 9. The Absolute Psychedelic: An unlimited unlimited realm, so large that it would amount to an infinite number of infinite multiverses. It is the only eternal and most dangerous sphere of all. It is psychedelic, chaotic, insane and hallucinatory but beyond, above, the concepts and capable ideas that all minds are capable of generating. It is ruled by the Great Tree, an unlimited and sentient eldritch tree Concepts and Facts 1-''' '''Sphere is defined as a general term that can mean dimension, realm, dimension, plane, multiverse or universe depending on context or nature 2. In this Cosmology there are three types of anomalies, only one of these is inconceivably dangerous, but this does not mean that other anomalies do not have dangerous side effects 3-''' Even though it was not quoted above. Each of the Spheres are in an existential state known as '''"S.P.O.V". 4 -''' '''S.P.O.V is an impossible thing to be imagined, explained, described and understood in its totality, but it has been understood metaphorically and superficially that all Spheres exist in a single "state of existence", the only "place", the only "time" and everything more. Thus, even with or without conscious entities, all the Spheres would contain a specific S.P.O.V, a spherical point of view. Example; for a Sphere X it might be possible to "enter and leave Omnion", for Sphere P1 it would be unfeasible to "enter and leave Omnion", for Sphere M all other Spheres do not exist, for Sphere B there are only other worlds and so below. 5-''' Apparently, for the '''S.P.O.V of the Sphere Primer all the other spheres do not exist 6-''' Each '''S.P.O.V is just a perspective, an image of something real infinitely superior to appearance 7-''' '''S.P.O.V would be of the Sphere, his essence, his nature and everything within itself, including its objects and inhabitants 8-''' Only one of the three types of Anomalies can cross the transcendent and inconceivable limits of S.P.O.V '9-' The '''three types of anomalies are: 1º: It is a small and less dangerous anomaly of all three. It's just a challenge like laws of nature. Within the available category a sample of sub-types. From temporal anomalies to timeless fruits of travel, complex temporal anomalies like infinite recursion to simpler things like beings that are able to ignore a logic or causality of a world or a creature capable of causing a moral paradox. There are countless possibilities 2º: It is an anomaly that hinders the existential limits. It's dangerous but not enough. They are often a breach of natural laws. The beings that are transcending and at the same time inside, the objects that have been destroyed, beings have been erased from existence and continue to exist, beings that exist and do not exist at the same time, beings that are alive and dead at the same time. The list of all the countless possibilities 3º: Known as X anomaly, it is a lethal and absolutely dangerous anomaly. Your account has been lost in the total performance, so rare are the creatures that got the chance to be (an example that was a success is the mysterious Stranger). Meanwhile, most things never, ever and never can be described and defined as so terrible that they are Category:Blog posts